


rookie

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [28]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Superpowers, im back on my markbum fam au bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “what the--” mark gasps, immediately elongating his arm until he catches bam, pulling him back into his arms. “d-did he just--”“i think he just used a power,” jaebum whispers in awe, bambam staring up at them curiously. “oh my gosh.”





	rookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babybam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/gifts).



> I KNOW IM STILL A DAY BEHIND DFHBFNFDKN im TRYING
> 
> im still on my markbum fam bs ://// if I wasn't scared of accidentally abandoning the au I would've made a series for this already hfvdnbfv
> 
> also can I go at least ONE DAY without gifting a fic to someone? no . ily all mwah

jaebum jolts up when he hears bambam crying, rushing out of his office and running into bambam’s room. he coos softly as he approaches bambam’s crib, picking up him up and rubbing his back gently, cooing, “hey, angel. shh, appa’s got you…”

 

“appa,” bambam sniffles, clutching jaebum’s shirt. jaebum grabs his pacifier and slips it between bambam’s lips, bouncing the one and a half year old in his arms gently to calm him down. “hung’y.”

 

“you’re hungry, baby?” jaebum chuckles, walking out of bambam’s room. mark meets him halfway on the stairs, furrowing his eyebrows in concern, and jaebum hums, “our baby’s just hungry and cranky from waking up from his nap.”

 

mark smiles, walking back downstairs with jaebum. he ruffles bambam’s hair before wiping away the stray tears on his cheek. “you little cutie. you want bananas, sweetie?”

 

“‘na,” bambam mumbles around his pacifier, pressing his cheek against jaebum’s shoulder as they go into the kitchen. jaebum reaches forward to grab a banana, and he yelps as bambam starts to float away from him. “appa!”

 

“what the--” mark gasps, immediately elongating his arm until he catches bam, pulling him back into his arms. “d-did he just--”

 

“i think he just used a power,” jaebum whispers in awe, bambam staring up at them curiously. “oh my  _ gosh _ .”

 

bambam stares at jaebum before sneezing, little snowflakes escaping past his pacifier. jaebum gasps, looking up at mark. “he--”

 

“ice, too?” mark frowns, before his eyes widen. “oh my gosh. jaebum, what if he’s like a jack of  all trades -- he can learn any power -- and only two or three will stay prominent--?”

 

“we’ll be in for a ride,” jaebum muses, peeling a banana and slicing it into smaller pieces. he pulls away bambam’s pacifier and he whines before jaebum feeds him a piece of banana. “don’t let sseun near him, then -- he has invisibility, remember?”

 

mark blanches and pulls bambam close to him. “i’ll be  _ darned _ before bambam learns how to become invisible. i’ll send him back to hong kong.”

 

bambam giggles, apparently finding mark’s distress amusing as he fists marks shirt and stares up at him with wide eyes. “pa’! no!”

 

“i think he’s telling you to cheer up,” jaebum chuckles, feeding bambam more banana slices. “i don’t think he’ll learn that quickly. he’s a stubborn baby when it comes to showing his talents.”

 

mark hums and kisses bambam’s nose. “my little brat. you’re going to give me a heart attack one day.”

 

(a few months later, when bambam giggles as he accidentally makes the water in all of their pitchers and glasses float up in the air, mark almost feels his soul leaving him.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyeddddd  
> Octobers comin to an end :( no more every day bam centric fics . sad :(


End file.
